


What If? Part Deux

by EDM4276



Series: What If? [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDM4276/pseuds/EDM4276
Summary: Part II of my What If? EllieXNick AU Series.  Ellie, still working as an analyst for the NSA, helps Nick and the NCIS MCRT track down Parsa.





	1. Chapter 1

Ellie ended up spending that weekend with Nick. Several months on, she had halfway moved into his apartment, and they settled into a kind of routine. Yes, including working out together, when Ellie did beat him at two miles, but only by half a second, and she still wasn’t one hundred percent convinced that he hadn’t let her win. However, working out with him definitely had Ellie stepping up her game. He was on a run now, which Ellie had bowed out gracefully from, wanting some time to clean a little, take a shower, and maybe face time her mom, since they usually spoke on a Sunday and she’d missed the last one because she and Nick had been out kayaking. Besides, she knew he wanted to pick up the pace, and though she could hold her own, Ellie also knew Nick was faster. Ellie sat, freshly showered, the house -mostly- clean, curled up on the couch to call her mom. 

“El,” Her mom’s smiling face came on the screen, and Ellie immediately felt guilty. She knew she’d been neglecting her mother since she and Nick had become serious. 

“Hi, Mom,” she said, “Sorry I’ve been MIA.” 

“I’m glad you’re living your life, El. And you seem happy.” 

“I am happy,” Ellie told her, “Really, really happy.” 

“And you’re not in your own apartment,” her mother commented. Ellie rolled her eyes internally. She thought she had held the screen close enough so her mother wouldn’t notice she was at Nick’s. Not that she was really trying to hide it, or wanted to lie, but Ellie knew that as soon as her mother realized how serious her daughter was about Nick, she’d want to meet him. And Ellie wasn’t sure she was ready for that yet. 

She sighed inwardly, “No, Mom. I’m at Nick’s.”

“Where is he, then?”

“He’s on a run.” 

“I see. Are you living there, then?” 

“Kind of…Mom, can we not do the inquisition right now, please?” Ellie knew her mom’s opinions on unmarried couples living together, and wasn’t really interested in hearing them. 

“Okay, just one more question. When am I going to meet him?”

“I don’t know yet, Mom. I’ll have to talk to Nick about it.” 

“You’d better make it soon, El, because you know what your brothers will do if they find out you’ve been hiding a relationship from them.” 

“They know, Mom They’ve seen the pictures on facebook. I haven’t been hiding it, exactly. I just wanted to find my feet on my own - not screw this one up.” 

“You won’t screw it up, Ellie. You didn’t cheat on Jake. He cheated on you. You got out. It was the right thing to do.” 

“I know, but it still hurts. I mean, I must have done something to make him cheat, right?” 

“No, Ellie. Sometimes people just don’t love us, and instead of admitting it they take the easy way out. It isn’t our fault, it’s on them. So don’t think about it anymore, okay? Enjoy Nick. Does Jake know about him yet?” 

“I don’t think so,” Ellie said, “I certainly haven’t said anything. Luckily I don’t have to see him too often at work, so I just avoid him. I heard through the grapevine the NSA may be moving him.” 

“Oh, good. Just forget him, El.”

“I know. I’m trying. I mostly have.” She’d talked a little with Nick about Jake, and how much Jake had screwed her around. She knew Nick had too much integrity to do that to her, but she also knew she had to figure out her issues so she could fully move on from Jake. 

The door opened then, and Ellie looked at her Mom on the screen, “Mom, Nick’s home. I gotta go. I’ll call soon, okay? Promise.”

“Okay, El. Have a good week.” 

“You too, Mom. Bye.” 

“Hey,” he came in, dropped a kiss on her lips. 

“Urgh, you’re sweaty,” she said, as she got up, followed him into the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water and downed the entire thing at once, then poured another, leaning against the counter. 

“Nick! I just cleaned that. Go shower or something.” 

“Okay, okay. You going to join me?” 

“No, I’m not. Do we have stuff for dinner?”  
“Yeah. We do. There’s chicken and vegetables in the fridge. I had plans for fajitas.” 

Ellie looked uncertainly at him, and, sweaty or not, he walked over, put his arms around her, “We. I like it. Are we a we?” He asked. 

“I think we’ve been a we?” She hesitated, looked at him, “Haven’t we?” 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “I think we have. But let’s talk, okay? Over dinner?” 

“Okay,” She agreed. He kissed her reassuringly, wanting her to know that everything was going to be okay. 

“I love you,” he said quietly. She kissed him again, and rested her head against his, totally forgetting she’d been grossed out by his post run sweat earlier. 

“I love you, too.” It was the first time she’d said it back, and he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t reacted every time he’d said it to her and got no response - they’d just moved on to something else, and he’d pretended like it was no big deal. Had faith that she’d respond when she was ready. He’d convinced himself that he would play it cool when she finally did, but he failed on that count, miserably. Instead he whooped, picking her up, spinning her around as best he could in the small space between the kitchen counters and island. 

“I didn’t know how good it would feel to hear you say it,” he admitted, when he finally released her and held her close. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” she said, “I’ve known it. I was just…scared?” 

“You don’t need to apologize, El. I’d never expect you to say or do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” 

“I know you wouldn’t,” she said, tightening her grip on him, holding him close. Sweat and all. 

“And now,” he said gleefully, “You’re all sweaty too, so you’d better shower with me?” He asked it as a question, looking at her with that puppy dog expression she couldn’t refuse. 

“Okay, okay,” she figured dinner could wait, and let him drag her into the shower. 

They sat together at the table, talking quietly over fajitas that she had helped him prepare. 

“So my Mom wants to meet you,” Ellie began. 

“Oh she does, huh? Is that who you were face timing with when I came in?” 

“Yeah. She of course spotted that I wasn’t in my own apartment, and wanted to know why, and where you were.” 

“And what did you tell her?” 

“I told her I was waiting for you to get back from a run. I pretty much avoided the other question.” 

“Hmmm. And how do you feel about the answer to that other question?”

“What is the answer to it, Nick? I’m not entirely sure.” 

“I like having you here, El. I already can’t imagine this place without you.” 

“I can’t imagine going back to living at my own place all the time,” Ellie admitted. 

“Ok, so, when is your lease up?” 

“Three months,” Ellie said, taking a sip of wine. 

“So…you want to be here. I want you to be here. How about this? We keep doing what we’re doing, but make it official. Start moving your stuff in next weekend.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Ellie spoke quietly, but firmly and clearly enough that Nick knew she wanted them to be together. 

“Then in three months time, it will have been six months,” Nick said, continuing carefully, “And we can discuss our future then.” 

“Okay, but Nick? Just so you know?” Ellie asked, and he gave her his full attention. 

“I’m the marrying kind. I want a family, one day.”

“Yeah,” Nick said, “I didn’t think I wanted all of that anymore, but I do, now. With you.”

Ellie felt like she was living in a happy bubble until one day at work it all threatened to come crashing down. It was so easy to settle into life with Nick that she had already forgotten what her old life had been like. Even on days when he caught a case, and she had a pit of nerves in her stomach until he crawled into bed next to her at some ungodly hour of night, she still wouldn’t have it any other way. 

One rainy Tuesday though, Ellie was sitting at her desk at the NSA, reading a memo on a potential terrorist threat involving a drone attack. It reminded her of one person, and everything that had happened in Afghanistan came flooding back. She got up, and banged on Flynn’s door until he answered. 

“I thought I’d be hearing from you,” he said, “Come in,” he motioned for her to sit. 

“It’s him, Flynn. It’s got to be. It has him written all over it…” Ellie trailed off, her head whirring with ideas and possibilities. 

“I know,” Flynn said warily, “But you have to stay out of it, Ellie. The DoD and NCIS are handling the drone attack…” 

“There already has been one?” 

“Just was. This morning.” 

“And NCIS? Why NCIS?” 

Flynn sighed. He knew Ellie was dating an NCIS agent. He knew Ellie’s boyfriend was on

the team handling the attack, but he didn’t say anything, just answered her question, “The drone killed a sailor in Rock Creek Park.” 

“Killed a sailor? Why? Was it random?” Her mind raced again. 

“Ellie. Focus on the bigger picture in Afghanistan. That’s your brief, and our orders. Leave NCIS and the DoD to handle the investigation, okay?” 

Ellie sighed, “Okay. But Flynn, if he truly is here…” She trailed off, “All hell will break loose. And he’ll come. For me.” 

“I know, Ellie. We’re working all angles, and he’s not getting anywhere near you, okay? Not on my watch.” 

“Okay,” Ellie sighed again, “Okay. I’ll back off. I promise.” 

She went back to her cubicle, and focussed on following leads on Parsa’s whereabouts in Afghanistan. Ellie forced herself to take a lunch break, using the bullpen’s break room because it was raining outside, where she usually preferred to eat lunch. Ellie took a seat, bringing her phone out to check for messages while she ate. It buzzed, and she glanced down, smiling at Nick’s name on the screen. 

“Going to be home late tonight. Case. Sorry, babe. Love you.” 

She responded straight away. She knew what case he was talking about, but knew she couldn’t say anything. Her security clearance was higher than his, and the Parsa case was highly compartmented. Nick knew something of what she’d dealt with in Afghanistan, but didn’t know any specifics, including names. He didn’t know that she was the Parsa expert, but she had to assume that he knew by now Parsa’s connection to the drone attack. 

“That sucks. Be safe. Love you, too.” 

Ellie spent the day reading reports from Afghanistan, and getting no closer to Parsa’s current whereabouts, which led her to believe he might actually be in the United States. Flynn called her into his office at the end of the day. To her surprise, Nick was standing next to him. 

“What’s going on?” She asked, as Flynn gestured to her to sit. 

“Parsa is in Washington,” Flynn didn’t beat about the bush, “Nick’s team discovered the drone he was attempting to use for an attack. You are going to assist NCIS on this, read them in on the pertinent details, whatever they need to solve their murder.” 

“And track down Parsa?” Ellie asked, “Or are you using me as bait?” She said it calmly. Nick looked at her in shock, anger settling over his face before he quickly put on his poker face. 

“No,” Flynn said, firmly, “Not going to happen. You’re to stay with one of the agents at all times, Ellie. Until he’s caught, I don’t want you on your own.” 

“Got it,” Ellie said, turning and pushing Nick out of the door with her. 

“I need to go get my stuff,” she explained, before he could say anything, “I know you’re mad, Nick. I’ll explain, at least, I’ll explain as much as I can.” 

“I’m not mad, Ellie. I’m worried. Really worried.” 

“That makes two of us,” she said, gathering her things into her messenger bag, and then leading him to the elevator. 

“So it was Parsa in Afghanistan?” Nick asked once they were alone in the elevator. 

“Yeah,” Ellie said, leaning her head against the cool silver wall of the elevator and closing her eyes, bringing her hands up to rub against her forehead. 

Nick pulled the button to stop the elevator, and brought Ellie’s hands down, holding them in his. He reached up, rubbed her shoulders, feeling the tension that had been building up all day. He wished he could take her home, “I’m sorry, El. It’ll be okay. No one is getting to you, and we’re going to catch Parsa. Gibbs won’t stop until we do. Until then, I’ve got you. Okay?”  
“Okay,” she said, leaning into him for a second, letting herself have the comfort, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” He reached forward, turned the elevator back on, and let her go as it shifted into motion. 

“Come with me,” he said, “Leave your truck here.” She nodded, and followed him to the NCIS sedan he’d driven over in. He held her hand the entire way, driving with one hand. 

He pulled the sedan into the NCIS parking deck, deciding he wasn’t going to risk walking over to the building with her from motor pool, which was on the other side of the navy yard complex, and open to the Anacostia River. 

“Okay,” Nick said, reluctantly letting go of her hand, “Ready?” 

“Ready,” she replied, and followed him into the building.


	2. Hunting for Parsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick protects Ellie as she helps the MCRT hunt for Parsa.

Nick pulled the sedan into the NCIS parking deck, deciding he wasn’t going to risk walking over to the building with her from motor pool, which was on the other side of the navy yard complex, and open to the Anacostia River. 

“Okay,” Nick said, reluctantly letting go of her hand, “Ready?” 

“Ready,” she replied, and followed him into the building. 

Abby had texted Nick, demanding help from Ellie with a drone puzzle, so Nick took her straight down to the evidence garage, figuring it as a safe a place as any.

“Okay, you, go do something else,” Abby tried to tell him.

“Nope. Protective custody,” Nick said. 

“Nick. I’m in a federal building. There are no windows. The doors are shut and locked. Go find Gibbs,” Ellie told him firmly. 

Nick looked at her, then at Abby, “Okay. But you text me before you go anywhere, even in this building. Clear?” 

“Promise,” Ellie said, kissing him on the cheek, and pushing him in the direction of the elevator. 

She turned to Abby once the elevator doors closed, and sighed, “Welcome to my life until Parsa is caught.” 

“He’s so cute though, all concerned about you,” Abby sighed, “It’s hard to stay annoyed with him.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Ellie said, on the edge of a laugh, albeit a slightly hysterical one. Then she got herself back together, “Okay. What are we doing here?”

“Trying to piece this drone back together again that Gibbs and Hollis blew up accidentally,” Abby explained. The girls got to work, and it wasn’t long before the elevator door opened, and McGee walked through.  
“Aw, you’re going! I’m so proud of you!” Abby explained, “I’d give you a really big hug, but I don’t think you want this oil all over that fancy tux.” 

“Yeah. You guys found the drone, so the threat seems to be…diminished for now, and Delilah wants me there, so I’m going. And hey, Ellie,” McGee finished. 

“Hey, Tim. You look nice. Have fun,” Ellie said, distracted by the drone puzzle, and starting to figure out the solution to it. McGee left, and Ellie turned back to the pieces. 

Finally, she realized. Abby realized at the same time, “This isn’t the same drone,” they said together. 

“Which means…” Abby began, “That Parsa’s drone is still out there,” Ellie finished. 

“Call Gibbs, now,” Ellie said. Abby, with shaking fingers, dialed the number. Nick came back down to the basement, collected them. 

“It’s the Conrad Gala,” Ellie said shakily once they were all in the bullpen, “It’s his dream target. All the people who planned the attack on his base in Afghanistan are there.” 

“Call McGee, now,” Gibbs ordered Tony, “Hollis, let’s go,” The two senior officials left, running for the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. 

All Nick, Ellie, and Tony could do was wait. They finally heard the resounding boom, and looked out of the window, seeing the blast. Vance came down from his office and stood with them. 

“Should we go over there?” Tony asked, “Help?” 

“No,” Vance said, “There will be more than enough emergency responders. Gibbs and Mann are tracking Parsa. We need to do the same, but first, we all need to try to get some sleep. After we hear from Agent McGee. Has he called yet?”

“No,” Tony said, as his cell phone rang. 

“I’m okay,” McGee said into it, “Delilah’s being rushed to the hospital. I’m going with her.” 

“Can we do anything?” Tony asked. 

“No, not for me,” Tim said, “No. Just get him, Tony.” 

“Yeah. Working on it. Hang on, I’d better go. Gibbs is calling.” 

“DiNozzo, the three of you go home. Get some sleep, report in at 8AM tomorrow. We missed Parsa and his people, but there’s nothing else we can do right now. We’ll process the scene in the daylight. Tell Torres to bring Bishop with him tomorrow morning.” 

Tony ended the call, looked at Nick, Ellie, and Vance, “He said to go home,” Tony said hollowly. It seemed like such a non-ending that none of them really knew what to think or feel. 

“Do you want me to bunk at your place tonight?” Tony asked Nick. 

Nick looked at Ellie, who shrugged, indicating that she was fine either way, “We’ll be okay, unless you want to,” Nick said. 

“See you in the morning then,” Tony replied, going to his desk to get his stuff. 

Nick grabbed his wallet and keys, and the three of them headed for the parking deck together. Nick had already decided on the NCIS sedan, knowing his Jeep was too open. 

“I’ll follow you home,” Tony said, “Just in case.” Nick nodded. He drove carefully, and he and Tony gave the place a once over before they’d let Ellie go inside. 

Tony gave Ellie a hug before leaving, “We’ll get him,” he said. Ellie nodded, and thanked him, then closed the door. Nick locked and bolted it, something he never usually did. 

“Bed?” He asked. It being well after midnight, Ellie nodded. 

She curled up close to him under the covers, and Nick wrapped his arms around her. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you,” he repeated his reassurances from earlier, “Nothing.” 

Ellie’s phone beeped from where it was charging next to Nick’s. He grabbed it, glanced at the text before handing it to her. It was Flynn, checking up. 

“Don’t tell him where you are,” Nick instructed. 

“I’m fine,” Ellie replied, vaguely, “Doing exactly what you told me to.” She handed the phone to Nick to check before he pressed send. 

“Good. Sleep well. I’ll check in again tomorrow.” He responded instantly, and Nick plugged the phone back into it’s charger. 

“See?” Nick whispered, “Too many people looking out for you for anything to happen.” He felt Ellie nod against his chest, and, slowly, felt her breathing even out. He didn’t sleep, but napped with an eye and ear open to any unusual sounds. 

The blaring alarm clock startled Ellie out of her sleep. Nick was in bed next to her still, which was unusual. He usually got up first, started the coffee machine before going on a morning run if he didn’t have to be in work too early. She smelt the familiar smell of coffee brewing, so he’d obviously done that, but then gotten back into bed. 

“Good morning,” she murmured, turning to face him, and leaning in for a kiss. 

“Hey,” Nick said softly. 

“It’s nice to wake up with you next to me,” Ellie admitted. 

“Yeah. Maybe I should quit those early morning runs, huh?” 

“Mmm. I can think of other ways we can exercise…” Nick laughed. 

“You sound like me,” he said, “But no time for that today, right?”

“No,” Ellie sighed, “Let’s face the music.” 

“I wish we didn’t have to go,” Nick said, as they followed their usual routines. Her, making avocado toast, him, pouring coffee for each of them and getting out lunch. 

“I wish that too,” Ellie agreed, “But you’ve got a job to do. We’ve got a job to do.” 

“And once we’ve done it,” Nick asked, “How about a vacation?” 

“Vacation sounds good,” Ellie dreamed, “A quiet cabin somewhere in the mountains, or a beach house…” 

“Whatever you want, babe,” Nick told her, “Come on, we’d better get out of here if we want to be on time, and trust me? You don’t want to experience Gibbs’s wrath if we’re late.” 

“Not particularly,” Ellie agreed, following him out of the door, after he had glanced to left and right. Seeing nothing unusual, he hurried her to the car. 

They got to NCIS without incident, and Nick hurried her inside again.

“Okay, scene, let’s go,” Gibbs ordered as soon as they walked through the door. 

“Bishop, wear this,” Gibbs threw the tactical vest at her. Ellie felt the hole in it, and gave Nick a look. He shrugged back, giving her a “just do it” stare, so she did, “and ride with DiNozzo and Torres.” They took the sedan. 

“I hate driving this thing,” Nick complained as he backed it out of the space. 

“Yeah, because your jeep is so much cooler,” Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“It is!” Nick glared teasingly at her, “Don’t insult my wheels, truck girl.” 

Nick turned to Tony, “She drives a…80s era? Truck. It has over 200,000 miles on it and she still won’t upgrade it, even though I’ve had to jumpstart it…how many times this month babe?” 

“Only two, and I got the battery replaced, so we’re good to go.” Nick rolled his eyes, and Tony laughed. 

“What?” Nick turned his glare on him. 

“Oh, nothing. You two just sound like an old married couple,” Tony said, still snickering as Ellie blushed. Nick then plugged the directions for the gangs hideout into the GPS, and they were all business, discussing possibilities for Parsa and Malik’s locations.

“I think Parsa’s long gone,” Ellie said, “He’s regrouping somewhere, and Malik helped him get away.” 

“You don’t think he’s here for you anymore?” Nick asked.

“I think he’s coming back,” Ellie said quietly, “Or he’s going to lure me to him somewhere else.” 

“Not going to happen,” Nick growled, teeth clenched. 

Tony looked at Nick, and so many memories flooded back. Memories of Ziva going back to Israel. Memories of spending the summer looking for her. Memories of spending years worrying about her, even before he’d admitted to himself that his feelings went beyond friendship. He imagined if someone came after Ziva again, now, and knew he’d go through Somalia again, and worse, in a heartbeat, without thinking about it, to get her back. To protect her. He looked at Nick, and saw himself in the man’s set face, clenched teeth. Nick, he knew, would go to any length for Ellie. Looking at Ellie’s equally set face, Tony thought Ellie knew that, and it scared her.

“We’re here,” Tony sang out in his famous false-cheery voice. 

Ellie watched as the team did their job, and when a camera was thrust into her hands, with the order to, “take pictures,” from Gibbs, Nick spoke up.

“Boss, I think her skills as an sketch artist would be more useful.”

“Fine, you take pictures then,” Nick took the camera from Ellie, grinned at her as he handed her the sketch pad from the truck. Ellie sketched, enjoying the chance to lose herself in the work, forget, for a second, how much everything had changed. 

They got the details from the crime scene back to NCIS, including Ellie’s sketches, which were placed on the plasma next to the photos Nick had taken. The team concluded that it was Malik they needed, but Gibbs asked Ellie to liaise with the NSA on Hiat, Parsa’s sister. So Ellie and Tony went back to the NSA, and Tony knew Nick didn’t like not being the one to go with her. 

“How do I convince him that I can handle myself?” Ellie asked Tony as they drove. 

“All you can do is be you, Ellie. Torres, being the guy he is, isn’t going to stop protecting you, worrying about you so get used to it. It’s not that he doesn’t think you can handle yourself, it’s that its ingrained in him that it’s his job, his role, to protect the people he loves.” 

“You sound like you speak from experience,” Ellie commented. 

“I do,” Tony said calmly, “Ask Ziva about it sometimes. She’ll tell you.”


	3. The Final Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of this part - the chasing of Parsa culminates. I should've said this at the beginning, but obviously anything you recognize belongs to the amazing writers of NCIS. I have edited some scenes/character quotes for the purpose of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter in this part. I may start another part with random scenes from their future. I kind of like the idea of Ellie and Ziva discussing the similarities and merits of Nick and Tony. We'll see.

Tony and Ellie had arrived at the NSA by then, and Ellie flashed her badge at the security officer monitoring the parking area in the front of the building, then shown Tony’s ID, so they were allowed to park in the visitor’s spots right in front of the building. 

“Otherwise we’d have to walk a mile,” Ellie rolled her eyes. At the doors, Tony was given a visitor’s ID, and finally they were allowed in. 

“Whoa,” Tony began, but Ellie interrupted, whispering, “Don’t mention Star Trek. It just pisses people off,” she said, as Sofia Martinez joined them. 

They shared intel, and Ellie took the opportunity to grab a flash drive with some files she wanted from her computer. Back at NCIS, the team was interviewing Malik, while Ellie worked on the numbers Sofia had given her. When they figured out what those meant, it became obvious how Parsa had left the country and therefore that he had left. 

“Torres, I need Bishop down here to interview Malik,” Gibbs snapped into Nick’s phone. 

Nick looked at Ellie, and she knew he didn’t like this plan, but she nodded, and Nick reluctantly led her downstairs, where she was let into the interrogation room with Gibbs. Ellie sent him a reassuring look over her shoulder before she sat down to face Malik. She quickly blocked out the fact that Nick was watching, and focussed on Malik, and Gibbs. Ellie got Malik to give up his intel and Parsa’s location.

“Torres, DiNozzo, MTAC now,” Gibbs said, wanting them to watch the capture of Parsa by the SEAL team. 

“Gibbs, I’m not sure where Ellie went…” Nick began. 

“I got it,” Gibbs said. Nick gave him a look. 

“Really,” Gibbs reassured the younger man, “Go. She’s fine.” 

Gibbs found Ellie, siting on the table in autopsy. 

“I should be on a front row seat in MTAC,” Ellie began, “But all I can think about is the times I should have gotten him, but didn’t. All the pain that could have been avoided if I did get him. Instead I let him get inside my head. Humanized him.” 

“That’s his play,” Gibbs said quietly, “He wants you to humanize him.” 

“See him as a man, not the monster he actually is, you mean?” Ellie asked, then she continued, “Gibbs?” He looked at her, “I want to finish this. He’s put me through hell over the past six years, but that’s not the point. The point is everyone else he’s hurt. I want to end this, for them." 

Gibbs looked at her, didn’t respond for a long several minutes. He seemed to be searching for an answer in her face “Ok,” Gibbs said, about to finish his response, but interrupted by the beep of his phone, indicating an incoming text. 

“DiNozzo,” he glanced down at it, reciting as he read, “Got him.” 

He looked at Ellie, “You coming, Bishop?” Ellie nodded, jumping off the table to follow him. 

“Hey,” Nick said quietly when he saw her, “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” she took his hand, and workplace or not, squeezed it lightly before letting him go. 

“Bishop, with me, on the ship,” Gibbs didn’t beat around the bush. 

Nick glared at him, whipping his head around so fast Ellie was sure he must have whiplash, “Gibbs, no-” He began.

“Nick,” Ellie interrupted, stopping him before he said something she knew he’d end up regretting. She pulled him around the corner, under the alcove where the stairs led up to the bullpen.

She took both of his hands in hers when they were out of view from the others. She knew she would have to talk fast, “I know how you feel,” she began, “I know you want to be the one there, protecting me. But I can do this, Nick. I need to do this. I need to make the final move on the chess board.”

“Chess board?”

“That’s what it feels like this has been, Nick. One big chess board, and Parsa taught me the moves. I want to finish it, beat him at his own game.” 

“Okay,” Nick sighed, “Okay. Just - nothing stupid, please? Be careful?” 

“I will, I promise,” she said, squeezing his hands where she still held them, “and I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Nick told her, and, work place or not, sealed it with a kiss. 

Everyone else had gone back to the bullpen, and they found Gibbs gearing up. 

“Ready?” He asked Ellie, “You, me, McGee. Torres and DiNozzo will run point from MTAC.” 

Nick and Ellie exchanged one final look before Ellie followed Gibbs and McGee to the elevator. 

“I want a meeting, face to face, with NSA analyst Eleanor Bishop,” Parsa told Gibbs, “In exchange for everything you want to know about my operation.” Gibbs glared at him. 

“Not going to happen,” Gibbs responded, but Parsa was looked at the video camera, not Gibbs. Ellie was watching from the Operations Room on the ship, and Parsa obviously knew it. 

Gibbs silently left, knowing Ellie would want to do it. He also knew how his agent would feel about that, and how he felt about it, but he also knew that this was their one major opportunity to get information from Parsa. 

Gibbs sighed heavily, “Okay. Come in with me. I’m not leaving you alone.” But then, just as Ellie was starting to get real intel from Parsa, Tony called for Gibbs on the sat phone. Gibbs sighed, and pulled Ellie outside with him again. 

“Gibbs, I’ll be in there with an armed guard and there will be one outside,” she began, before Gibbs could get a word in, “It’s the final move on the chess board. Please, let me do this.”  
Gibbs glared at the guard, “Shoot now, ask questions later, if he so much as sneezes.” The guard nodded.

As Gibbs should have suspected, things did not go according to plan, and Ellie ended up being locked in the cell with an armed Parsa. Gibbs’s heart was right in his throat when he saw the pictures of Ellie. 

“Where’s Torres?” He asked Tony. 

“He, uh, had to step out for minute,” Tony stuttered. 

Gibbs wasn’t surprised, “Okay. Go talk him off a ledge, and I’m going to get his girlfriend back.” 

Gibbs pushed the images of Kate’s death which flashed before his eyes, and forced his way back to her, the door opening just as McGee had been able to make Hiat’s voice come through the speakers of the cell. He put the bullet into Parsa without thinking twice about it, and had no regrets as he ran up to Ellie. 

“Let’s get you home,” he said. 

They got off the helicopter at Quantico, and Nick was waiting for them. He wordlessly held his arms out to Ellie as the group walked towards him, obviously not caring that his colleagues were watching, and held her tightly for a long few minutes. He felt rather than heard Ellie’s sigh of contentment, and knew that she’d been holding in all that tension. He had too, since she’d taken the elevator down from the bullpen. He finally, reluctantly released her, and turned to Gibbs, shook his hand. 

“Thanks,” he said, “For keeping her safe.” 

“She had it under control,” Gibbs responded quietly, “But you’re welcome. Take her home. We’ll deal with the paperwork on Monday.”

“Monday?” Nick asked. Tomorrow was Thursday. They never took long weekends. 

“Yeah. Monday. Go home, Torres. And Bishop?” Ellie looked at him. 

“That’s a good job. You take the time too.” 

Ellie nodded, then, being unable to resist, hugged him, whispering, “Thank you for trusting me. I’m sorry.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Ellie. You did a good job. The offer still stands if you want it.”

She nodded against him, and whispered, “I’ll think about it.” He had offered her a job at NCIS on the way out to the ship. She had refused, initially, thinking he was joking. After she’d screwed up so badly in the cell, she’d assumed it would be rescinded anyway. Apparently not, but she pushed the thought from her mind as she and Nick walked to his car after Gibbs and McGee had refused a ride, saying they’d borrow a car from the Quantico pool. 

Nick hadn’t let go of her hand except to help her into the car. He hadn’t said much either, and Ellie was starting to get worried. He seemed to sense that, because he finally spoke. 

“I’m not mad, El. I’m still processing. I’ve never been that scared before, ever. It’s going to take some time.” 

“I’m sorry, Nick. I never meant to put you through that.” 

He looked at her, saw how red and puffy her eyes were, and knew how scared she had been. He could tell now that she’d been holding everything in from the moment Parsa had killed the solider, and now they were alone he could see the spark of tears at the corner of her eyes. He wasn’t going to make her feel even more guilty than he already had, or than she already did. 

“Ellie,” he said softly, “There was nothing you could have done. You did everything right. Me, Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, David - we all would’ve done what you did. Talk to me, okay? Don’t bottle it up.” Nick knew bottling it up was the natural, but also the worst, response. Bottling it up would destroy her slowly, and he didn’t want her to go through that. He would, in fact, do anything to prevent her being in pain.

“I need to work through it,” she said quietly.

“Just don’t shut me out, okay?”

“I won’t,” she reached over the gear lever, squeezed his hand, “I’d be able to get through this without you, Nick…but it will be much easier with you. I need you.” 

“I love you, El. Whatever you need, okay?” He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, kept doing it until the line of traffic moved and he could finally get them home.


End file.
